Sometimes Love Isn't Enough
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: MSR and Alternate Universe. Sometimes love isn't enough and being in love is too much. You can't choice who you love, but you can choose what you do to them.
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: Some things in life are free and the X-Files isn't one of them.

"Thanks, Dr. Scully." Mulder said as she handed him report she wrote on the case.

"You're welcome, Agent Mulder." She threw her latex gloves away in the trashcan.

"Just call me Mulder, everyone does." He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. She just gave him a cold icy stare.

"No offense, but I prefer to call you Agent Mulder. I am a professional and I treat others the same as well. I am a doctor and that's what you refer to me as I refer to you as an agent." She said as started to straighten out her things on her desk.

"If you were a teacher, would I refer to you as teacher Scully?" He walked over to her desk, and then leaned on it.

"You're a smart ass, aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question. She put her hands on her hips, and then looked him in the eyes. He stared back never breaking eye contact. Dr. Scully looked at him and licked her lips.

"Why yes I am." He smiled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Have a nice day, Agent Mulder." She gave him one last look, and then walked away.

"I will as long as you have one, too." He said as he walked backwards out the door.

"Mulder, do you have a thing for Doc Ice?" His partner Reggie Perdue asked once the door was closed.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Mulder said dumbly as they walked.

"Mulder, I'm not going to question your interest in women." Reggie said as he walked beside Mulder. "But, don't fuck with this girl. She can make the tallest man fall to their knees and beg for mercy. She can make the strongest men piss on themselves because of how terrified they are of her. There is some shit that she can do that I don't want to mention."

"And you're telling m this because…"

"Because one minute you're madly in love with a girl and the next you forgetting about her. You can't do this woman the same way as you did the others." Reggie said.

"You're making it sound as if I'm going to hurt her." They walked out the door and headed straight towards their car. "I don't have bad intentions."

"Mulder, sometimes you can be so dense. I know you mean well, but it doesn't always happen that way with you. I'm just trying to say that whenever you have a relationship it always ends because of Diana." Reggie said as he opened the driver's side door and unlocked the door for Mulder.

"Here we go again." Mulder mumbled as he sat down.

"You're damn right here we go again!" He started the engine and looked behind him to see if any cars were coming. Reggie backed up and began to drive.

"I don't want to hear this bullshit." Mulder rolled down the window and turned up the radio.

Reggie turned off the radio and rolled up the window. "Well, you're gong to hear it, until it gets through you thick skull. I'm tired of this make up and break up shit, Mulder. It's either you two are together or you are not. There isn't an in between. There can't be because if there is the relationship isn't working."

"Reggie, you don't understand." Mulder moaned.

"No, you don't understand!" Reggie yelled. "I'm sorry for yelling, but you don't understand, Mulder. You don't see these women eyes once they realize that it is over. You don't see the heartbreak they go through trying to get over you. I know you don't see it because you are too caught up in what you call Diana's love, but I see it everyday at work or when I bump into them."

"Why now? Why didn't you tell this a while back?" Mulder pulled out some sunflower seeds and began to eat them.

"You need to know, Mulder. I thought you were going to get a clue or something, but I guessed I over estimated you." Reggie stopped at a red light. "Besides. This woman can hurt your feeling worse than Diana will ever be able to. Doc Ice doesn't hesitate to put anyone in their place whether or not if she knows them."

"So, are you saying that I shouldn't get back with Diana or shouldn't date my favorite pathologist?" Mulder asked as he looked out the window.

"I'm saying that you two should date others, until the both of you can learn to be in a more mature and stable relationship." Reggie looked at Mulder. "You probably should date Doc Ice. You're always so willing to learn and I bet she could teach you a few tricks and tame you."

"Reggie, you're so funny I can't contain my laughter." Mulder said with a straight face, but he gave what Reggie said some thought.


	2. Understanding

Dr.Scully locked her office door, and then turned around to leave when she bumped into Mulder. She jumped slightly. After she gathered herself, she asked Mulder a question.

"Agent Mulder, may I ask what are you doing here?" She put her keys in her pocket while she looked him the eyes expecting an answer.

"I'm going to take you to lunch." He said as he extended his arm out for her to take. Dr. Scully just looked at it and Mulder's arm fell to his side.

"I don't know what gave you that impression because I didn't agree to anything." She began to walk as she talked to Mulder.

"What happened to being spontaneous?" He said as they approached the desk for her to sign out. She just looked at him and gave him 'The Eyebrow'. "Okay, how come you won't go out with me?"

"Well, first off, you didn't ask me. Second, I'm busy. And third, I don't date people I work with."

"Well, technically we don't work together." Mulder said as he put his hand against the door Dr. Scully was trying to open.

"But, we are working together. It complicates things." She jerked the door open hard and it hit Mulder in the face. "You should get that checked out."

XXXXXXX

Mulder brought her lunch and flowers for a week. Dr. Scully gave the food away to the homeless and gave her flowers to the elderly or her mother.

"I could do this everyday and you still won't go out on a date with me, will you?" Mulder asked as he entered Dr. Scully's office. This time he was empty handed.

"Agent Mulder, I would appreciate if you make your presence known before you enter my office." She didn't look up as she wrote down her report.

"I am right, aren't I?" The room was silent for a while before Dr. Scully answered.

"Than why ask if you know the answer?" She looked at him briefly, and then back at her report.

"I wanted you to confirm my theory."

"I did, now may you please leave?" She took a sip of her hot of coffee and started to shuffle through papers.

"Why are you so eager to kick me out?" He whispered softly in her ear. Dr. Scully thought as she gave him 'The Eyebrow' _he will never learn his lesson. _

"Why are you so eager to ask me out?"

"Because I'm curious about you."

"Curiosity kills the cat." _Ooh, she's going in straight for the kill,_ Mulder thought to himself.

"That's why they have nine lives." Dr. Scully smiled. He has definitely piped her interest. "What is that funny thing that the corners of your mouth is doing? It couldn't be a smile. Dr. Scully doesn't smile." Mulder said jokingly.

"Yes, I'm smiling."

"You have a beautiful smile, you know. So, why won't you go out with me?"

"Agent Mulder, if you want to go out with me than approach me like an adult. Stop all this childish because we aren't in school anymore. Instead of coming here, and then asking me out, ask first. You can be charming and straightforward at the same time. And I would prefer if you ask me while I was off work because that's very unprofessional."

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Mulder asked as he stood close to her. It was unnerving to Dr. Scully because it felt as though he was reading her mind or something.

"And another unprofessional thing is your lack of belief in personal space. I would appreciate if you work on trying to fix that. I could file a sexual harassment lawsuit." Mulder backed up and she looked relieved. "Also, to answer you question, it's no because you didn't ask."

Mulder was about to say something when the phone rang. He talked for a brief moment, and then hung up.

"Can we finish this lovely conversation some other time when we both have an off day because I have to go?" Dr. Scully shook her head yes.

Mulder was walking out of the office when he stopped. "Wait. You think that I am charming?"

"Have a nice day, Agent Mulder."

"I will because I'll be thinking of you." Mulder left before he could see that Dr. Scully was blushing at his comment.

XXXXXXX

Mulder and Reggie just got out of a meeting and they were currently sitting at their desks. It surprised Reggie that Mulder didn't say anything during or after the meeting. Mulder usually made these meeting bearable.

"What's on your mind, Mulder?" Reggie asked as he looked at Mulder who wore a pensive expression on his face.

"Dr.Scully. That woman is a piece of work, but in a good way. Earlier we were talking and I made her smile. You should see how beautiful she looks when she smiles."

"Oh, how did you do that? Telling her that you'll leave her alone." Mulder let out a hearty chuckle. "You are really determined. Mulder, I'll give you that."

"Why wouldn't I be determined?"

"Why would you be?"

"What do you mean, Reg?"

"Well, I'm surprised at you, Mulder. Usually you go for the tall, buxom, brunettes who are really devious. Not short, normal-sized, redheads who doesn't take shit from anyone." Reggie laughed softly. "That's a change of pace if you ask me. And if you do, you don't pursue the women as much as you do the brunettes. But, only when you're trying to conquer something or someone." The mood changed. "You can't conquer. You can't own her or break her down, Mulder, I'm not sure you'll even want to. She is different than any other women you've dated. She is one of the many women you fear."

"Why would I fear her?"

"I'm not talking about size, Mulder, but brains. Yes, the women you have dated are smart, but do they really use their brains. They were devious and looking to get ahead, but not this one. She doesn't need you. Maybe a companion, but not you in particular like the other woman and that scares you. Every woman you have dated needed you for some reason and would do anything to keep you. The reason you've dated women like that is because they won't leave you, but you can leave them. You do this so you won't get hurt because you've been hurt so many times in the past that is doesn't make sense." As much as Mulder didn't want to hear what Reggie was talking about, he listened. "Or you don't let them in. But, Mulder you have to realize that everyone has the same insecurities, they just deal with it in different ways."

"What do you want me to do? Get hurt again."

"No, but let someone in. Let Dr. Scully in."

"How do I know that she wants to be let in? How do I know whether or not it will work out between us?"

"What attracted you to her in the first place?"

"I don't know…she's different."

Dr. Dana Scully's office

7:30 P.M.

Dr.Scully was getting ready to lock up when Mulder came in.

"Agent Mulder.." Mulder walked back out, and then knocked on the door. Dr. Scully smiled. "Come in, Agent Mulder."

"May I walk you to your car, Dr.Scully?" Mulder asked as he walked over to her.

"Sure, I would love that." She replied, and then gathered the rest of her things. "So, how was your day?"

"I'll carry this for you." Mulder said as he took the bag from Dr. Scully and she mumbled thanks. She cut off the office lights, and then they left out the office so she could lock the door. "It was going downhill, until I thought of you."

She bit her smile back. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." She tried to bit her smile back again, but Mulder stopped her. " Don't, you should smile more. You'll live longer that way."

"I'll try." Dr. Scully said as she signed herself out. Not even a second after that she heard,

"So, you would you like to go out sometime?" Dr. Scully shook her head.

"Yes, that sounds nice." They talked some more and made a day for their date.

TBC…

A/N: I'll try to get a couple more chapters out because I've written about ten chapters in my notebook. I would've posted sooner, but I had volleyball and the season ended. I have this week off before basketball starts, so I needed rest. Also, I have this story and about three or four others, so I try to tend to those also.

Sorry if this chapter is confusing in any way.


	3. That Grin that You've Got

SATURDAY 12 NOON 

Mulder knocked Dana Scully's apartment door. A male with jet-black hair and piercing blues eyes answered the door. The guy was about five foot seven with a normal build.

"May I help you?" The guy asked in a sleepy voice as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Fox Mulder. Does a Dana Scully live here, I've come to pick her up for a date?" Mulder asked as he bit his lip and uncomfortably rubbed his hands together.

"She's finishing up, just come on in." The guy waved for Mulder to come in, and then he went to the couch and flopped down on it as he pulled a cover over himself. "Dana! Your date is here!"

She walked out of her room and looked at the guy on the couch and said, "Charlie, you are so lazy. You could have just come to my room and told me that."

"But, I told you still, didn't I?" He mumbled. She exhaled and smiled, and then shook her head.

"Did you meet my brother Charlie?" Dana asked as she pulled a jacket off the arm of the couch and put it on.

"You can say that. I introduced myself and he told me to come in." Mulder smiled.

"Yeah, well that lazy bum right there is my younger brother Charlie." Dana said as she playfully hit Charlie.

"Well, this lazy bum would like to get some sleep if you don't mind." He responded.

"No, I don't mind. Just remember to take out the trash. I don't want this place to smell when I get back." All she heard for a response was snoring. She laughed. "Oh yeah, I am suppose to be wearing this?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" He said playfully.

"You know why. How many people do you know wear sweats on their first date?" She said as they began to walk out the door.

"Not many." Mulder held the door open for her as they walked out the main door, and then escorted her to the car.

"So…may I ask where we are going, Mulder?" Dana put her seatbelt on and made herself comfortable in the seat.

"How did you know to call me Mulder?" Mulder asked as he pulled out his parking spot.

"I didn't." She looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"Oh, umm…"

"I'm jus messing with you, Mulder." She laughed and shook her head. "I'm just very observant. Agent Purdue doesn't call you by your first name and he's your closest friend. Then there were times where I would overhear you talking to people who you associate closely with.

"Well, today we're doing something different as you guessed, but you won't find out until we get there."

15 MINUTES LATER 

"I have never done this before. Charlie tried to convince me do it once." Dana said as she walked over to Mulder.

"Well, you'll regret not doing it sooner." Mulder walked about to a guy about three inches taller than Dana. "Dana, this is Danny. Danny, this is Dana."

They exchanged greetings.

"If you haven't guessed already, Danny is on our team. We'll be playing against the Lone Gunmen." He pointed to the three guys coming towards them. "The really small adorable puppy dog is Frohike, the tall blond one is Langley, and the one with the thick beard is Byers."

The Lone Gunmen approached finally.

"Mulder, who is the pretty lady?" Frohike asked, as he looked Dana up and down. "Is she your sister?"

"No."

"Cousin?"

"No."

"Niece."

"Frohike there isn't any blood or family relations between us of any kind." Frohike looked upset.

"This is what I get for falling in love at first sight." Mulder laughed and shook his hand.

"Guys, this is my date Dana Scully. Dana, these are the guys we are going to beat horribly later on."

"You wish!" Byers said excitedly as he chuckled.

"We're gonna kick you guys asses." Langley said as he put his hair in a ponytail.

"I wouldn't mind if the lovely Dana kicked mine." Frohike leered. Dana smiled politely.

"So, Dana, have you ever played paintball?" Byers asked as he tightened his equipment.

"No, she's a newbie." Mulder said, and then began to walk to the area where they would be playing. All of them started to follow Mulder.

"I haven't played before, but I know how to shoot a real gun, so it's safe to assume that shooting a paintball gun isn't really different." Dana put the necessary equipment on the gun that Mulder had told her about earlier.

"Oh really?" All the guys said together as they looked in astonishment.

"Really." Dana put on her glasses to protect her eyes and went on her side of the playing field.

XXXXXXX

"Oh my God, I hate myself for not playing sooner!" Dana exclaimed as she took off her glasses and took out her ponytail. She began to run her fingers through her hair.

"See, I told you." Mulder smiled. He was glad that Dana enjoyed herself so far on their date. The other women he dated in the past would have called off the date when he said sweats or when they saw the paintball field. Not all women, but the type he usually dated. But, Dana was different. She was more laid back and relaxed even carefree.

It surprised him that she didn't wear one ounce of make-up. Mulder once took a girlfriend of his paintball shooting and she put on a ridiculous amount of make-up, and then wouldn't play because it was mess up. When he did convince her to play, the make-up did mess up and she got upset and blamed him. She wouldn't stop yelling for days. It was his fault, but they were doing a physically draining activity. What did she expect?

"Where are you taking me next? Or will you keep me in the dark like earlier?" Dana asked after she was done dressing in her clothes from earlier. Instead of wearing her jacket, Dana tied it around her waist. It was hot outside and Dana was still sweating from their previous activity. Luckily, Dana was wearing a tank top and some shorts. Her tank top was white and tight fitting and her shorts were gray and small, but loose.

"Naw, I'm not going to keep you in the dark this time. We're going rock climbing, and then to get something to eat. Are you ok with that?" Mulder started to stretch.

"Yeah, that sounds fine."

"You mind if we jog? We could make it there faster. I've noticed your shape and it seems as if you work out. Your calf muscles are well defined and the upper part of your body is also fit." Mulder hoped that Dana didn't take that the wrong way.

"No, I don't mind. I love running." Dana began to stretch herself after she put her hair back into a ponytail.

"We have something in common then." They began to jog after Dana was done stretching. Dana could tell that Mulder jogged a lot. He seemed to know the path that they were jogging on and his breath was steady. He wasn't tired and barely broke a sweat. They reached they rock climbing place in seven minutes. After they were done cooling off they walked in. After they did and got the necessary things that they needed, Dana and Mulder began to climb the wall and learn more about one another.

"What's your full name?" Mulder asked while he looked for a place to set his foot.

"Dane Katherine Scully. Yours?"

"Fox William Mulder. Favorite color."

Dana looked him in the eyes. "Well, right now your eyes."

"Ooh, Dr.Scully's a flirt." Mulder teased. "And that's not a color either. That's a body part or whatever." He waved his hand to indicate that there was something more that he couldn't explain. "But, why do you like my eye color?"

"Well, for one, it isn't plain like mine. I just have blue eyes and you have like a hazel-greenish color. They are so warming, soft, and inviting. I've never seen anything like that my whole entire life and you eyes are beautiful." Dana smiled, and then looked down. Mulder put a finger under Dana's chin and tilted her head up.

"Dana, you have the most exquisite eyes I have ever seen. You see your eyes are like the color of the sky or ocean. It's this deep blue, and then a light color all on the sudden. It's never ending and it's the truth." Mulder said softly as he leaned in to kiss her. When she didn't push him away and began to respond Mulder deepened the kiss. They were quite a sight. Making out while hanging in the air from a rope. The only reason they stopped kissing was because some 'real mature guys' began to whistle.

Dana smiled, and then began to finish climbing the wall. Mulder had followed behind her.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

"Red. I can't see it, but I did once and it was so beautifully intense." Mulder began to catch up to her.

"What, are you red/green colorblind?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean you saw red once?"

"Well, I was shot some years back and almost died. When I was bleeding, I saw my own blood. The blood was so vibrant. It was red and it amazed me. I've seen red before, but not like that, not in that way. Red was officially my favorite color after that. I wish I could see it more, but not like the way I did." Mulder explained.

"Do you wish you could see my hair color?" Dana unconsciously ran a hand through her hair. "You know, it's true color."

"I do see it, all I have to do is imagine red." They reached the top and began to climb back down.

"Fire amazes me." Dana said all of the sudden.

"I'm deathly afraid of fire…I know that it sounds silly, but I am." Mulder admitted.

"It doesn't sound silly. I was afraid of clowns."

"But, you were young."

"Who said I was young?" Dana smiled and raised an eyebrow. " I was afraid of clowns, until I was in college. It's rational to be afraid of fire, so don't be embarrassed about it." Dana rubbed his arm to comfort him. They finished climbing, and then went off to eat.

XXXXXXX

"I want mustard, relish, and onions on my hotdogs." Dana said as she watched the vendor make her hotdogs. After he was done, the vendor handed Dana both her hotdogs and t he fries and soda that came with it. Mulder waited beside her with his food already in his hands.

"You may think that I am being cheap, but once you try these hotdogs, you'll love them." Mulder said as he began to eat his food. Mulder had everything on his hotdog and it looked delicious.

"Hopefully I will because I'm usually a healthy eater. They didn't even have diet pop." Dana also began to eat her food. "Umm."

"I told you. The thing with them is that if you going to eat deep fried hotdogs and put all these 'unhealthy' things on your food, then how are you going to wash it down with a diet pop? All those things on that hotdog outweigh whatever that diet pop will try to prevent."

Dana laughed at him. They began to walk down the park trail.

"So, how long have you been running? What made you want to do it?" Dana asked.

Mulder exhaled, and then rubbed his forehead. " I took up running to escape from my life, figuratively speaking, of course. My parents had gotten divorced when I was fourteen, but before that things were intense in our home. I felt suffocated. Running was freed all of those things. I would run anytime day or night and it made me happy. Being in our home is what made me unhappy. My parents just argued a lot and I couldn't take it." Mulder explained. "I know it was dangerous running at night, but it was like flirting with disaster. It didn't matter how wrong or bad it was, it gave me a sense or control. My family had gotten out of control and that's the last thing I wanted to happen to me individually."

"I can kind of relate to that. My parents didn't divorced or didn't argue a lot, but I felt suffocated. I grew up in a house of six, two parents and four kids. We were pretty close in age and there wasn't any privacy. Also, I grew in a Navy family, so we were always moving around. I couldn't have friends for a long period of or pursue my interest of activities in school. Eventually, I just kept to family and myself. My sister was a real girly girl and she didn't want me around much. Mainly because we weren't interested in doing the same things, so I began to hang around my brothers. But, when they got older they didn't ant me around anymore, so that's when I started to run." Dana said as she started to eat her second hotdog.

"So, what do you like to do more distance or speed?" Dana began to pick with her fries. "With me. I'm more distance than speed."

"I'm a speed kind of person. Distance is when I need time to clear out my head and think rationally. Speed is more irrational and getting out the frustration. Sometimes, I just run for the fun or it."

XXXXXXX

Dana walked in her apartment around six with a grin on her face.

"Ooh, I take it that the date went well." Her sister Melissa said. Dana stopped and looked at her older sister.

"What are you doing here, Missy?" Dana said as she looked through her mail.

"Well, I told Charlie that I would come over and help him look for a job since I know what it's like to be in between jobs." Missy explained as she came over to Dana and hugged her.

"So, I guessing he told you about the date while you guys looked for jobs together."

"I said I was helping him and why didn't you tell me about the date yourself?"

Dana smiled, and then said, "I did call you, but your phone was cut off. Also, I see your bags which means that you want to stay with me because you lost another job and apartment."

Missy shrugged. "So, how did the date go?"

"Different, but good." Dana tried to bite back a smiled, but failed. "Very good."

"I can see, so what did you guys do?"

Dana sat down with Missy and began to tell her how the date went.

TBC…

Ok I know that it's been a while, but I'm trying to update this story and to other X-file stories that I put out. So, look out for that. Also, I have to update two House fics. I know, I know that I dug myself in to that hole with five stories out, but I can handle it as long as I keep writing. And I need the motivation to post them because I don't have any problems writing. So, if there is a favorite story you want to see more of, then pester me until it is posted.

Also, I know I said that the next chapter of 'The Meaning of Family' would be posted Sunday, but some things happened. So, after I post this , I'll start writing on the next chapter and try to post it today.


	4. Growing

"Mulder, so how is it going with Doc Ice?" Reggie asked as they approached her office. Mulder stopped and knocked on her door.

"It's going well." Mulder said cryptically with an expressionless face.

"Come in." Dr.Scully said loudly, but she wasn't yelling. She was Mulder and Reggie walk through the door and inwardly smiled. "Have a seat please." They both sat down and Mulder winked at her when Reggie wasn't looking.

"Did you like the roses?" He mouthed out.

"Agents, how can I help the both of you?" She gave Mulder an icy stare, and then softened and mouthed back yes…when Reggie wasn't looking.

"We need the report on the Baker case if you are finish with it yet, Dr. Scully." Mulder said as he straightened his tie out. "We feel that there could really be some vital information in it.

"Ah, yes, I finished it not too long ago and was getting ready to call you." Dr. Scully said as she got up and went to her filing cabinet and began to look through it. "I can never find things if I don't file them, even if I have to hand it off the day of. I get so many cases that things get lost or mixed up." Dr. Scully said off-handedly. She found the autopsy report and looked through it to check to see if it was the right one. "Here you go."

Reggie took the file out of her hands and began to look skim through. "Very detailed and thorough, no wonder you are the best. I can't even find work like this from the veteran pathologists."

"Thank you, Agent Purdue." She gave him a slight smile, and then began to type on her computer. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"No. Thank you for taking your time out to look for the file." Reggie said as he got up out of the chair. "Mulder?"

"Reggie, I'll meet you out in the hallway. "Reggie took the hint and left.

"Agent Mulder, why do I have the distinctive feeling that what you have to say is nothing remotely close to being professional?" Dr.Scully never look up from her computer.

"Because it doesn't." Mulder said he got up and went over to the opposite side of the desk. He sat on the edge of the desk as he looked at Scully. "I have to cancel dinner plans tonight. I'm doing a profile on a serial killer in Texas. I'm going to the airport after I leave your office."

Scully took off her glasses and began to rub her eyes, and then finished her coffee. She got up to get another cup, but Mulder stopped her. Scully ended up between his legs and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Alright, fine. Uh, when do you think you'll be back?"" Scully said softly. Mulder could tell that she was disappointed even if it wasn't obvious.

"A week tops." He whispered in her ear as his lips and tongue caressed her ear. Mulder lifted her chin, so she could look him in the eyes. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Scully wouldn't look at him. Her face may have been up, but her eyes were down. "Hey, hey…"

"Mulder, I'm fine, really. Do I look upset?" Scully moved his fingers away, but he put them.

"No, but I know you are. I know how much you want me to meet your parents and believe me, I do want to meet them, and just not when I have to work, alright." Mulder leaned his forehead against hers.

"Okay. I can't believe I'm taking you to meet my parents. Nothing is wrong with you…it's just that it has only been two months instead of five."

"Well, I different and in a good way." Mulder said quietly in her ear, and then looked her in the eyes. He leaned down and captured Scully's lips with his own. The kiss was slow, soft, and seductive. They couldn't help, but deepen it. Scully had grabbed Mulder's head to deepen the kiss more while Mulder did the same in return. The kiss was becoming a very intense game of tonsil hockey which Mulder had became the recent defending champ of, but Scully had her victories and they were very close.

Now, Scully's arms were fully wrapped around Mulder's neck and Mulder's hands were on her ass.

"Mulder, we need to go…" Reggie trailed off when he saw what they were doing. Scully ripped herself from Mulder and looked away like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Umm, yeah, Mulder you should go. I have work to finish up." Scully fished around her purse for a mirror and found it. She fixed her lipstick and clothes. Mulder and Reggie could tell that Scully was nervous by the way she kept dusting invisible wrinkles off herself.

"Alright, see you next week, Scully." Mulder said as he backed his way out of her office.

As they walked down the hallwasy Reggie looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe you sometimes, Mulder." Reggie smiled as he shook his head.

TBC…

AN: I kind of like that chapter. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Six months…is anyone still paying attention. LOL. Sorry, about that. I will finish all my stories eventually. The Meaning of Family will have another chapter out soon.

Let me explain. I lost my notebook and this is a semi –summary of what was suppose to happen. Mulder was always going to cheat on Scully, but it wasn't going to be this way. Diana was going to come into town and ask Mulder for help. Instantly clash with Scully, which makes her get into it with Mulder because he defends Diana's actions. (Scully would give her input on a case and Diana would insult her saying that she isn't an investigator. Then implies that she is useless because autopsy info.) They meet at a dinner when Mulder introduces Scully as his girlfriend. This doesn't bother Diana, but she knows that she has some competition. Scully goes to the bathroom and overhears that she's become a good influence in Mulder's life by other women. The case becomes too much for Mulder and he suggests that they move into together just he can be close and they have progressed to that level. Scully then goes out of town and Mulder cheats on her. He needed her comfort immediately and she wasn't there (the case was still bothering Mulder). I forgot how Scully caught them, but she moves out quietly and this upsets Mulder. He couldn't find her things in the apartment, and then confronts her about it. They ended on a bad note.

I will write the chapter(s) one day, but I would rather finish the story first. The version in the notebook is better. Or I might look for it later, but that will take a minute. I just wanted you guys to know since this story has been away for so long. I will either continue after the summary or find the notebook and write out the story. Tell me what you what you prefer for me to do.

I know that this is semi against the rules, but there is a summary of the story.** I really am going to try harder because I dislike unfinished stories myself. So, after re-reading the reviews I just decided to go with the original plan. I just don't want to throw anything out there, especially if I already wrote something.**


End file.
